1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a latch module. More particularly, the invention relates to a latch module used for latching a body of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuous development of science and technology as well as advancement of manufacturing technology, products are not only required to perform multiple functions and have favorable quality but also required to be miniaturized and portable. Particularly, in order to comply with consumers' requirement, manufacturers of notebook computers strive to miniaturize the notebook computers by physically reducing the volume of electronic components within the notebook computers on the condition that the functions of these components are increased or at least not changed. This often leads to an increase in time consumption, labor costs, and other expenses.
In a conventional notebook computer, an latch module, for instance, is used to lock the body when the notebook computer is closed. In order to smooth the action of locking or unlocking, a number of individual parts are required to be configured in the conventional latch device, and additional costs are spent on designing a mold for producing each part. Additional time of assembling the individual parts is required as well. Moreover, due to the requirement for compactness of the notebook computer, the internal space of the body of the notebook computer is reduced. Since the internal space of the body is reduced, relevant parts of the latch module configured in the body need to have compact size. As a result, fabrication and assembly of the parts are even more difficult.